To See Your Face Again
by SmilingTiger16
Summary: Magical items from Bethmoora's past are being stolen and being sold on the black market. A woman who knows Nuada's history is sent to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**To See Your Face Again**

**Chapter 1**

In the shadows violet eyes scanned the crowd that stood gawking and swearing at the small armed group standing near a large garbage truck.' If the humans act this way with them, she would just as well be treated the same if her presence was known.' Now looking more closely she spied her target. Stepping away from the wall then exiting the alley, she walked towards the throngs of people. None gazed her way, their eyes still drawn to the now small group entering the building in front of where clearly some disturbance was happening.

The team entered the opening that had once held huge ornate doors which now lay torn and split apart on the stairs.

"I'm sensing some things upstairs moving around" Abe stated with this palm facing outwards waving it around slowly.

"Any idea how many? " Hellboy asked getting his gun ready.

"Not sure yet. "

"Alright, let's roll people." He led the way with Liz, Abe, and a few agents close behind up the stairs.

The lights were out throughout the floor, but that didn't hinder Laraina's eyesight. Her night vision was very acute, so much so that she could see the fine details in the furniture and surrounding area. Lifting her head and sniffing the air, the scent of the creature carried towards her. Catlike, she creped carefully towards the smell slowing drawing out her two swords from her back. Coming to another corner, she peered around and spotted the creature near what was left of some human. The room had been torn apart.

Tufted ears picked up sounds coming from the opposite hall and turned its massive scaled head towards the noise.

Laraina, seizing the moment, attacked the creature from behind. Running up she slashed its side. It turned and lashed out with sharp claws aiming for her throat, but she anticipated its move and back flipped out of range landing near the hallway just as Hellboy and the others appeared.

"Whoa! Aren't you a pretty one? " Hellboy commented sarcastically looking at the creature before him. " Wanna play? "The monster just growled at him.

Then they noticed her standing nearby. She stared at the group for a second and them at her then all at the monster who roared. It hurled itself at them. Not waiting Laraina shot forward and launched herself straight at the monster's head with her swords raised. She cleaved its head from its body. As the body crashed to the floor Laraina sidestepped out of harm's way. Gazing up at the group one last time who just stared at her in awe, she sheathed her weapons, turned and left the room.

(Back at headquarters: Library)

"So this woman you saw, she had inhuman reflexes and excellent fighting skills?" Dr. Krauss questioned.

"Ya, kinda reminded me of his royal pain in the assness. She didn't speak to us either. Just put her swords away and left." He was leaning against the table arms crossed.

Liz stepped up to the table and asked "So, do you think she's from the unseen realm? "

"She looked human to me, but she could be some form of Fae creature. Perhaps she was using glamour to hide her true form." Abe suggested.

"Speaking about you know who, when can we do something about his latest outburst. It's gotten the agents scared again. No-one but Nuala can get near him right now. "Liz stated.

"I'll see what I can do on the matter. " Manning answered.

* * *

Nuala scanned her hand over the pad that would let her enter her brother's room. The door opened and she went inside to find her brother training again. Nuada stopped when he noticed his sister enter.

"Brother, I've brought food for you", going over to the nearby table, she placed it down then said "We must talk about yesterday. What happened in the cafeteria…."

"That filthy human deserved it. I really don't care what he felt." He came and sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of fruit from the tray.

"But brother, you broke one of his arms just for accidently bumping into you. Why can't you try to get along with the humans? Not all of them are bad people."

Nuada stood up angrily and began pacing the room, "I will not bow to them. I will not be made a pawn for their apparent amusement. They will stay clear of me those ignorant fools or more will have worse done to them!"

Nuala sighed then exited the room.

The Troll Market

'So it's true then,' thought Laraina, 'the prince and princess are alive and not dead as believed.' 'But where are they now.' She pasted by venders who were selling their daily wares. 'Perhaps the trolls will know, I remember one being Prince Nuada's friend sometime ago.' Moving further down the street and a few more turns brought her to one of the local pubs. Once inside she went up to the bar.

The troll turned to her. "Yea, what can I get you?"

"Information about our Prince and Princess. Do you know where they are? I've been told they're alive after Lord Nuada was defeated by someone named Hellboy. Do you know where I might find this person?"

The troll looked side to side then leaned over the counter towards her, "You don't know what happened? Where have you been? From what I've heard, they are staying at some place with the humans and other creatures like us."

"Prince Nuada staying with humans! You're lying! He would never do this."

"It's true. These humans have this Hellboy and his friends helping to protect them from our kind."

Laraina thought for a moment. 'Could this be the being she had seen yesterday?' She thanked the troll then left.

Walking back the way she had come, Laraina thought of a way to attract this Hellboy and find out more about his reason for holding their royal highnesses. Going around the corner, she spotted something red fly down one of the many back alleyways of the market. Knowing that the unusual was the norm and that violence could and had happened here; she still became curious and decided to investigate. Taking a shortcut through a side street, Laraina came upon a fight that was occurring between a few orcs and the same red creature she had seen before. He had just been thrown into one of the shop windows. A human woman came forward to see if he was ok. Getting himself up, he dusted off the glass then stated, "Is that all ya got? Cuss I'm not done yet." Hellboy ran back into the fight ready to do some damage.

One of the orcs stood his ground against Hellboy while the other one was fighting against the human woman whose body was now inflamed and had begun to shoot fireballs at him. Laraina saw the last orc and recognized him as one of the beings that she was searching for. The orc seeing her on the sidelines and giving a yell raised his ax and ran towards her eyes glaring red. Laraina instantly drew her blades and deflected the hit with her swords crossed then turning to the right came up behind him and stabbed his back which seemed to piss him off even more. He swung around and tried to slash her again, but Laraina flipped over missing getting cut.

By this time a small crowd had gathered to watch the commotion. Looking over to where Laraina was fighting the third orc, Hellboy said to Liz "Hey, what's with the elf over there? I thought they all left when Nuada was defeated." The orc who he had been fighting now charged him headfirst and he turned and slammed his stone fist into his oncoming head knocking him out cold.

" Ooh, that's gotta hurt." He winced and found an orc running away from Liz and began laughing. "I guess things got too hot for him huh? "

Liz turned off the flames and gazed back at Red. Now they both turned to see the elf pinning down the orc with her swords and talking angrily with him.

"Where is it thief? My People's precious Beholder Stone."

"You'll never find it! My master will never give it up!"

Laraina pressed her swords closer to his throat.

"You will tell me animal!"

Hellboy and Liz walked over and Laraina gazed up at them which allowed the orc to get free and start running after his companion.

'No, he's getting away.' She thought.

She placed her swords away and stared at the couple that had come before her.

"So elf", he pointed the way the orcs had gone. "Why did that orc attack you?"

Laraina looked over the couple again them answered. "Orcs are the enemies of my kind and that one has something of value that belongs to me."

"Oh really? Sounds like it must be something pretty important if it's got you so pissed."

"Yes, but it's nothing I wish to discuss with you. So if you're done, I've got to find them and finish my business. "And with that she began to walk away.

"Hey, maybe we can help you find whatever it is. " Liz suggested calling out.

Laraina turned and spoke. "Now why would I need your help? I can do this on my own."

"Well damn, excuse us for asking." Hellboy stated sarcastically.

"We can help you. We work for an organization that could assist you in finding whatever it is you're searching for." Liz continued.

Laraina thought this over 'Was this the place the troll had mentioned before. The place where Lord and Lady Silverlance were being held? Could this be Hellboy?'

"Where is this place you speak of?"

"Come with us and we'll show you. At least give us a chance. It would be better, I'm sure, if more people could get closer to what you're looking for."

"If I go and this doesn't work, I'm leaving on my own."

"Fine by us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Standing before the high iron gates, Laraina gazed around and noticed the heightened security. The human agents just stared at her like she was an insect. She just glared back at them with her head held high. A few lowered their gaze. Upon entering the building some agents came up with Manning, the director of the BPRD (The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development).

"Ahh, so how did it go Hellboy with the mission? And who is this?" He nodded to Laraina.

"Oh, this is…." He turned to Laraina. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" Hellboy asked.

"I'm called Laraina Sharpleaf."

"Well, I'm Mr. Manning the director here." He looked over to Hellboy questioning him with his eyes.

"Hey," He held his hands up. "She helped us out in The Troll Market. We figured we could help her find what she's searching for in return."

Manning pulled him aside. "Yes, but another elf? Did you forget we have the other two to deal with, especially Nuada."

Hellboy gazed at Laraina for a moment then back to Manning. "I'm sure everything should be fine. I mean what's she gonna do with all of us here? Anyway, it won't be for long. She'll be gone in no time."

Manning turned back to Laraina and spoke to her directly. "Ok, you can stay, but all weapons are required to be put away on the premises. That's for everyone's safety."

"They never leave my side." She stated calmly staring into his eyes untrustingly.

"Well, here they must be locked up until needed. I promise you no one will steal them."

"We'll see." She slowly took them from her back and a female agent came up to get them. "They had better not be damaged." She stared hard at the woman. The woman nodded and took them away.

Manning came closer. "If you'll follow me, we can get a room for you then we can discuss your situation later."

Laraina followed the man down a long hallway. On Both sides she saw various agents either working with instruments and or dealing with some being of the unseen realm. They passed by the lab and other smaller offices. Cameras were everywhere they went. Soon they came to another hall that led down to an area that looked like it was used to train. Inside she watched as several men and women practiced various martial art styles; some with sparing partners, others with wooden weapons. When they went by this area a corridor opened up to show a row of doors. Manning stopped at one of them.

"Here. This room is yours. We'll come and get you in about 15 minutes."

She walked into the room and shut the door. 'I've seen worse.' She thought. Inside in the corner was a large bed. A bare table with a few chairs lay on the other side of the wall. The back of the room had a bathroom. It was small, but she wasn't planning on staying long. Laraina sat down on the bed and waited.

15 Minutes later a knock rang on her door. She went over and opened it to find Liz standing there. "Please come with me." Laraina followed her down a separate corridor that led to a set of highly decorated doors. Liz opened them and led the way inside. In the middle floor lay a large table with many books stacked and lay open on it. Nearby stood a blue being with huge blinking eyes holding a book. He looked up as they came in. Another strange creature with weird gadgets attached to his covered body was at the head of the table. Sitting was Hellboy. The Strange man began talking.

"Hello, I'm and this," pointing to the blue being," is Abraham. And of course you've met Hellboy and Liz."

Laraina just nodded.

"So, we understand that something of great value was taken from you. May we ask what this is? " Dr. Krauss asked.

Not wanting to say much she didn't. "Yes, it's a powerful stone that belongs to my people. Someone has stolen it."

"Really? why would anyone want this stone?" The doctor asked.

"It's special to us and I feel if in the wrong hands can do major damage."

"Hmm. It's magical isn't it?" Hellboy asked.

Laraina was a little hesitant to say so. 'Could she trust these people?'

Liz reached out her hand and gently touched Laraina's arm.

"It's alright. You can trust us."

Laraina gazed down at Liz's hand then back up to her. Liz removed it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't generally let humans touch me. It's nothing against you personally."

"It's ok. Maybe I should bring in someone else who could help."

Liz got up and left the library. Laraina turned back to the group.

"If this thing is magical, what does it do anyway?" Hellboy continued.

Before Laraina could answer Liz returned. When she turned, her violet eyes opened with shock then awe. Before her stood Princess Nuala. She immediately bowed down on one knee with head held low. "Your Highness."

Nuala came to her and gently touched her shoulder. "Please rise."

Laraina did so then spoke. "My Lady, your people heard that you and Lord Nuada had died. My heart gladdens to see that you are well and safe. But what of his Highness Prince Nuada? Is he here also?"

Nuala went and took a chair at the table. "Yes, my brother is here. Liz told me what happened in the Troll Market and about the orcs."

Laraina sat when Nuala showed her a chair nearby.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Please tell me what you're searching for. You can trust these people. They are friends."

"It's the Beholder Stone My Lady. It was taken from its shrine some time ago and I was sent to regain it along with other items that are turning up outside the unseen realm. I've managed to track some of their whereabouts here then to the orc I recognized in the market. He told me that his master has it. So far I don't think this person has managed to unlock its contents. We must find it."

"Exactually what does it contain?" Hellboy asked.

Laraina turned towards him. "It holds an elemental spirit."

"That sounds bad." The one named Abraham said. "You remember what happened with the elemental being Nuada unleashed, how much damage was caused."

"Lord Nuada let loose an elemental?" Laraina asked surprised.

"Yes. It took the agents several hours to clear away all the plants and material."

"It was an earth elemental? "

"Yes, a very ancient one. "

Laraina sat silently for a minute. "If they should open the stone you know what chaos it would bring." She looked at Nuala seriously.

Nuala nodded. "Yes."

Hellboy looked around then spoke. "Hey guys we defeated the earth elemental. How bad could this other one be?"

"It's a water elemental. It is more powerful than the earth one. It can destroy everything in its wake by creating great floods."

"Ok. That is bad." He thought out loud. "So what do we do now?"

"Find the orcs we fought and then their leader. It won't be easy. They have several hiding places. But if we go to where……." The alarm sounded for their next mission.

"What's that?" Laraina asked.

"Time to rock and roll." Everyone got up and exited the library.

Nuala walked with Laraina. Abraham came up to Nuala.

"Could I have a moment please?" and gently took her hand and walked down the hall a bit further then stopped. They spoke then he kissed her lightly and turned to leave.

Laraina stood there trying not to watch how much the two showed their love for each other. 'Strange being to be with, but I won't question her choice. I wonder how the prince likes this.' She thought. 'Hmm. I wonder where he is.'

While she thought of this, Nuala approached. Noticing Laraina deep in thought she asked."What has that far away look on your face?"

"Just thinking about the situation My Lady." She lied.

"Please call me Nuala. After all, you and I are going to be friends I believe."

"My Lady….Nuala. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Everyone here does."

"Alright."

"Now come. I will show you around some more." She led the way and Laraina followed.

They continued down the hall and came to one of the outdoor patio areas. Outside was an abundance of flowers and small trees along with a stream. They went over and sat on the bench near the water.

"I often come here to relax, especially while Abraham is away on his missions."

"That must be hard to see him leave each time."

Nuala gazed at her clasped hands in her lap then at Laraina. "Yes it is. Have you ever felt this way?"

"Only once Nuala," she thought back to when Nuada left to be in exile and how her heart had pained at the moment. She had been there when he decided to go and saw him slowly disappear into the sunset. Her feelings for him back then were strong. Even now she could still remember how his troubled face looked. But he never knew her feelings because she had been afraid to show them.

Nuala saw sadness run across Laraina's face and touched her hand. "I'm sorry. I've brought something up that's hurt you."

Laraina reeled in her emotions and looked at Nuala. "It's alright. It happened long ago."

"He must have really hurt you then?"

"He never knew how I felt." She got up and started walking around. "I never told him."

Nuala got up and came near her. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here."

Laraina nodded. "Thanks. I think I'll stay here awhile." With that Nuala left.

Laraina thought of all the times she wished Nuada had come back. After a few centuries waiting, she'd started to think he would never return. Then when he finally did and she had heard about his apparent death it had ripped her heart out and she had grieved for his loss. Now to find him alive and in this very building somewhere yet to be seen made her shiver inside.

She stayed in the garden a few minutes more then headed towards her room. As she went down the hall, some agents walked passed her staring and making comments under their breath. She glared back at them then decided not to go to her room but to the training room she'd seen earlier. Training had always managed to relax her from stress. 'Too bad I can't have my swords.' Turning towards the door she heard someone inside practicing. Peering inside, she saw a lone human just finishing and waited until they left thru the other opposite door.

Entering she walked over to where the weapons hung on a large wall and found two blades and grabbed them weighting them in her hand. 'They're not Elvin swords, but they will do for now' She thought. She then went to the center mat and started twirling the blades getting use to them. Then she began going thru all the fighting stances, jumps, kicks, flips and sword moves that she'd learned long ago. She flew through the air gracefully landing a few times then moving onto the next position. Little did she know that someone was watching her since she first began. She was so into herself pushing her body harder with each movement that she didn't hear the person enter the room. After doing a last flip, she landed perfectly. Then looking up, feeling the presence in the room, she saw Prince Nuada standing nearby staring at her.

Laraina's heart strained and started thumping strongly. She had been waiting to see him all these years. All the emotion she had for him came rushing back again. She dared to look into his eyes and saw a hint of surprise there. Placing the swords on the ground beside her, she knelt down on one knee and held her head down her silver hair falling about her face.

"Your Highness." She said then became silent waiting.

Nuada gazed down at the female elf with the violet eyes that had held pain within then awe. He walked over to her and began speaking.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this place?" The last word said with a little anger in his voice. He hated this place and couldn't wait to leave.

Laraina answered. "My Lord, I'm called Laraina Sharpleaf of the forest clan."

"Sharpleaf? That name sounds familiar." He began to walk around her.

"Yes. My family fought in The Great War. I was assigned to the 1st Squad of The Royal Guard." She still waited for him to tell her to rise.

"You may rise Laraina." She stood and watched him. "Your skill with the blades is impressive. But why have you come to this place?" He asked again.

"I've been sent to retrieve The Beholder Stone along with other items taken from our homeland. I had tracked some of them to the Troll Market to a group of Orcs. This Hellboy just happened to be there. He offered help. Now I'm here. I had heard that you and your sister were here also."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laraina waited not knowing what to say to him next because she was still trying to control the ever increasing beat of her heart. She had always wanted to appear strong in his presence even centuries ago. Back then duty had come first; the fate of her people had always been stressed as important. Now with many of her people scattered throughout the world and living in the last sacred places, she had time for herself to think about her future. Although she had occasionally done jobs for many of the Fae, she always remained alone.

Nuada gazed at the beautiful elf before him and wondered what or who had caused the pain he had seen in her eyes. His kind are generally a happy people with very little problems. That is until the humans came and destroyed most of Bethmora with their greed and ignorant ways. He stepped closer to her and gazed gently down into her brilliant eyes of violet. She returned his gaze never leaving it as he spoke quietly.

"Who else knows of this? Are there any others of our kind with you?"

Laraina looked down then back up. "No one came with me. I've been working alone on this mission. You and your sister are the first elves I've seen here. Everyone else is gone. These people are the only other ones who know of this issue."

He walked away from her and spoke. "I would help you, but these stupid humans won't let me leave this cursed place! And my weapons are locked away somewhere. I swear I will escape this hell. I've been here too long. They say I'm a threat to their people; that I may try to destroy them again. They want me to try to understand them and change my views." Nuada paced the room then stopped in front of her again.

"You know how these vermin are! You've seen yourself how they act. They have no respect for the earth and her people."

Laraina watched him and knew it would take something drastic for him to change his mind. She knew how stubborn he could be. She had seen how his hatred for the humans had eaten him up inside. He once smiled a lot. He was once happy. Laraina wanted to see him laugh again like she had heard in the past.

"Surely they must let you outside sometimes. I know I would hate to not be near the trees, grass, and flowers. To not be able to hear the sounds of the earth would surely weaken me."

Nuada looked at Laraina and answered. "The only times I'm allowed any, if you want to call it freedom, is to help them with their missions. Even then the security is so tight; I've yet to be able to get away. They are always there, always watching me closely."

Laraina walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her small dark hand and up to her eyes that held concern in their depths.

"Lord Nuada, I've seen my own family die before my eyes by the things the humans did during the War and my anger runs deep as well. Perhaps even more than yours, but I've meet some humans. They aren't all the evil beings I thought they were. Some really do care about the earth and cherish her. Come; please let me show you something." She took his hand.

He allowed her to lead him back down the corridor that went to the garden/patio area. They didn't come across anyone on their way there. Laraina opened the doors and they went in. She shut the door after them and turned back to him.

"Come, sit and listen." She gently pulled him and brought Nuada to where the stream ran through the garden and sat down on the grass with him. She let go of his hand and pointed around. "If the humans hated nature so much, would they have built this place? I know it's not Bethmora, but even this little bit of life should show you that they aren't all bad. "Laraina closed her eyes and smiled lifting her head absorbing all the sounds and smells that came to her.

Nuada gazed at her beautiful face. He was transfixed by the calm shown there. 'Why can't I find that calm? I used to have it. How can she have this after what the humans did to her?' Laraina opened her eyes and gazed at him still smiling. Somehow her smile made him forget his worries and he surprised himself by smiling back.

That's how Nuala found them both a few seconds later. When they saw who it was, they stopped smiling and looked at her in surprise. Laraina jumped up.

"If I may be excused My Lord" He nodded. "I'll be on my way." Laraina walked over to Nuala and bowed slightly. "My Lady." She then left the room.

Nuala watched her leave then went to her brother who was now standing. She had a gleam in her eyes. "So brother, I see you've met Laraina. What do you think of her? I find she's an interesting person to talk to." She noticed he had not heard her because he was still gazing at the door. "Brother?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his little trance and looked at her.

"Yes Nuala; a very interesting person indeed." He suddenly wanted to know more about her. It had been awhile since speaking casually with a woman that wasn't his sister.

"Did you know she'll be here for a little while? Perhaps it would be nice to have a friend here so you won't be lonely. My time is being increasingly taken up by being with Abraham."

"I'll never understand why him? Why chose him to love?"

"He has a good heart. He makes me laugh. I've missed how that feels."

Nuada gazed away but Nuala held his chin and turned him back to face her.

"I love him brother. If only you could find someone to love you and you them. I believe your heart wouldn't be so burdened if you did. Now, will you come with me to the Cafeteria? Dinner is ready I think."

Laraina went to her room and went into the bathroom. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Violet eyes gazed back with a twinkle in them. She breathed deep. She had finally met Nuada again and had spoken with him. 'He stills looks handsome. But sadness could be seen behind the anger. And something she had said or done had made him smile at her.' She felt giddy inside. Laraiana began to hum an old hymn. Going into the bedroom she looked over the place. 'I've got to get my things if I'm to live here awhile.' She thought. An hour later she left her room and headed towards the entrance of the bureau. When she reached the front door, she noticed Hellboy and the rest of the group just entering. They saw her coming.

"Hey Laraina. How's it going? Everything alright?" Liz asked.

Laraina walked over to her. "Yes, but I must get my things. They're still at my previous lodgings. I need to get my weapons when I leave. Who do I see to do so?"

"I'll show you where." She turned to Hellboy. "I'll meet up with you in a minute. I'm going to help Laraina." Red came over, hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Don't take too long. You know how much I miss you when you're gone." He made a little face. Liz rolled her eyes. "Come Laraina." They turned down a few passageways then came to the weapons area. The agent stared at Laraina then Liz, but more at her.

"Open the door agent." He did and they went in. Laraina immediately found her swords. They had been placed by Nuada's Spear and sword. She gazed at them. After getting her swords back and placing them on her back again she spoke to Liz.

"I shall return."

"Have the guards by the gate let you in when you get back."

Laraina nodded then left.

At the Troll Market later

She had retrieved her items but before going back to the bureau she stopped at a few shops. The first was a clothes store. Going inside she was met by the owner who happened to be a dwarf.

"Yes. Come in. What can I get you?"

"I'll need some dresses in a light green, a pale purple, and yellow." It had been awhile for wearing such finery. Her leather armor was what she wore mostly due to comfort and necessity. The dwarf went to the back of her shop and soon returned with some dresses. All Elvin made with tiny details of leaves and flowers woven in different patterns.

"These will do fine." She paid her in gold coins. "Do you have shoes to match?"

"Certainly." She came back a few minutes with some. "Good. Thank You." More gold coins were given to the dwarf.

The second shop she entered held all sorts of instruments and music. Again the owner came forward. His tall, thin body was covered in coarse hair and his oversized head had two very large frog-like eyes.

"Ah, an Elf. Don't see too many of your kind here anymore. What can I get for you mistress?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Laraina gazed around and spotted an intricately made box lying on a back corner barely hidden with a fine cloth. She went over to it, moved the cloth away and gazed down at the design on the cover. It was the symbol of the Silverlance Royalty, a tree sheathed in gold. 'What was it doing here?' She opened it and found that it was a music box. It played a beautiful ancient tune. Its flowing notes carried her away to better times in the past. "I will buy this and that over there." She pointed to an elegantly carved wooden flute.

"Ah Yes. Good choice. Shall I wrap these for you?"

"Only the box please." Gold coins were placed in the creature's hand.

After getting these items she began to head back to the Bureau.

Sometime later at the gates of BPRD

It was late in the evening when she returned. The agent standing guard looked Laraina over and then let her back in. Once inside another agent came over to get her weapons. She reluctantly let him take them. She then continued onward towards her room. All was quiet but for a few agents that were on duty.

Coming to her door, she went in and placed the objects and her bags on the lone table. She shut the door, turned on the light and headed for the bathroom. Inside she took a shower and returned to the bedroom with one towel wrapped around her body and another she was drying her long hair with. Then pulling out a thin nightgown from her bag put it on and went to lie in the bed. As she lay there her silver hair spread out on the pillows, she recalled her talk she had had with Prince Nuada. Her heart jumped again thinking about him, especially his smile. Maybe I can get him to smile again. With that thought, she snuggled more into the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I'd add a little tidbit about Nuada's past in this chapter to answer some questions I had about him. Hope you like it. I would welcome any thoughts and/or reviews. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4**

Laraina awoke to the shrill alarm going off. She turned over groggy still and heard a knock on the door. She got up, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her. The knock came again.

"Ok. I'm coming. Hold On." She shuffled to her door and opened it a little.

Outside Prince Nuada stood impatiently with two human agents at his side which from their expressions wished they had been assigned another person. Hearing the door, he looked up and found Laraina covered only in the blanket. She pulled it even tighter around her. He took in her just woken appearance. Something flashed through his golden eyes then disappeared. 'Oh great, how embarrassing.' Laraina thought as she ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Prince Nuada? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he leaned closer towards her so the other men couldn't hear him. "There's a mission they want me to help with. Since you're here I'd like for you to come also."

Having been surrounded by the army and having fought as a soldier for his family in the past, she understood the practices and principles that governed them. For that reason she knew that she couldn't refuse him. Laraina knodded and went to shut the door but his hand held it from closing. He stepped inside her room as she moved back. "I'd rather wait here than with those frightened humans."

"Ok." Laraina answered quietly. She got her clothing and leather armor before heading to the bathroom. Inside she took a big breath then began getting ready. The last thing she did was braid her long hair.

Nuada had noticed her nervousness and apparent embarrassment at his presence when speaking to her. 'Is she afraid of me as well?' He could understand why the humans would fear him, but an elf like him? She had nothing to fear from him. Surely she must know this. While musing over her, Laraina came out of the bathroom and headed towards him. "I'm ready." Her eyes met his and now held purpose. They left her room and walked with the agents to the exit where the now collected group was waiting.

"So finally decided to grace us with your ever loving presence?" Hellboy Joked. "We were starting to think you didn't like us anymore." He lit a cigar, took a puff then blew the smoke out.

Nuada just stared back. "Demon, you're lucky there are agents around right now."

"Or what? You'll kick my ass." He laughed. "Did you forget our last fight and what happened?"

"That was pure luck on your part. My guard was down."

"Yea. Sure it was." He took another puff. "Just keep telling yourself that fancy pants."

Nuada stepped toward him his eyes narrowing angrily. Liz intercepted him as her body started to flame up. Her hands held a fireball that was pointed at both of them.

"No one's fighting anyone! Got it? I'm tired of hearing both of you acting like children! Now get your gear and shut up or I'll kick both your asses!" She walked back to where Abraham was waiting with Nuala by the garbage truck a look of shock on his face. Nuala just stared openly. Liz walked into the truck and sat down. Hellboy gazed over to her about to say something but she gave him a hard look that dared him to say anymore so he just closed his mouth. He knew when to cry defeat. He climbed up after her and sat down next to her.

Laraina had just stood there and watched. Nuada was surprised that he had let the human speak to him this way. 'The arrogance of this human to order me around like some lowly animal beneath her boots. I, The Prince of The Unseen Realm, a child? Stupid ignorant wench!' He took his weapons Laraina now held out to him. While he placed his sword in his belt she leaned over to him after having put her own swords in their back sheaths and asked "Is it always like this?"

Nuada answered. "Yes. That idiot will get his someday and I'll be there watching. Come." They entered the truck and sat near one of the end rows.

Manning came up to the truck's back door and began briefing them about the situation. "Ok people, your attention please. According to the eyewitnesses at the scene one of the two caretakers from The Metropolitan Museum of Art spotted our targets within the Irish Heritage Exhibit Hall. His description of the few creatures he had seen was that they were gigantic and their limbs seemed deformed. The place had been torn apart as if they were searching for something specifically. He also mentioned that these things were covered with some form of body armor that couldn't be penetrated by their guns. Their bullets just bounced off it. Each carried a glowing blade that had green flame on the edges." He looked at Liz. "Since these things are using some form of fire weapons, we're sure you can contain it from leaving the building and into the neighborhood." His eyes searched the group until resting on Nuada. "Prince Nuada you're here because of your knowledge of other creatures. Can you tell us what these things could be?"

Nuada knew just by their description what they were. He'd fought them before. They were tough to slay unless you had knowledge of their weakness. It took more than one person to cut them down because of their strength and endurance. "Yes. I know what they are, an ancient race of giants who hoard treasure of any kind. They crave power over all the smaller Fae beings enslaving them to do their will. My kind has fought them in the past."

"Giants huh? Well I guess there's a first for everything." Hellboy mused.

"Just be careful with this one. Washington is increasing its sight on us and we can't afford to mess up." Manning replied. "Oh, by the way the museum directors want this cleaned up as neat as possible." He stressed before leaving them.

The Museum

The group entered the main level.

"Alright let's split up. Liz, you're with me. Elf boy go with Laraina, and Abe and the rest stay around here."

Nuada stood there for a moment not liking to be ordered around like some servant. When he didn't move Hellboy came over to him. "Look, we've got to get a few things straight princey. When we're on the mission I'm in charge. If you don't like it tough. Live with it. Now will his royal pain in the ass get going?" Nuada silently moved over to where Laraina stood then both disappeared into an adjoining room.

Inside this room stood a large wall carving of the ancient Babylonian God Marduk fighting Tiamat. Within various cases were effects from the many ruling dynasties. A beautiful crown of gold inlanden with precious stones belonging to a queen of a very popular king of the time was displayed on a mannequin's head on Laraina's right. Below it a metal plaque told of the queen and how much she had been loved by her people.

Nuada saw that it had captured Laraina's attention. He walked over. He noticed how her eyes had followed the plaque while reading it. Laraina finished reading it then turned towards him.

"It makes me remember my queen." She said sadly as her eyes closed briefly. A vision of the past came back to her.

Flashback- The Palace of Bethmora: Throne Room

Lights illuminated the glittering walls of the hall of King Balor and his Queen Arieona. Flowing banners of red, gold, and green hung from the ceiling showing all the past kings' names. Nobles of the court were in attendance mingling amongst themselves awaiting the return of young Prince Nuada from his rite of passage. Having been gone for three weeks to complete this journey, all were anxious to see if he had fulfilled his quest.

Their royal highnesses sat on their intricate thrones of engraven wood and gold that held several figures and Elvin symbols deeply embossed on their surface. The elegant curve of the tops represented their seal, The Father Tree, which all previous rulers had taken in respect. Princess Nuala sat beside her mother a thin veil covering her nose down to her chin. Since she was still a maid protocol called for the veil. Only she knew of her brother's success because of the bond they shared. A smile lingered on her fair face.

Laraina stood among the crowd searching for any sign that the prince had come. Since her father was held in high regard by the king, his family was allowed to be at court. She continued to eye the great doors that lead into the hall with impatience. Chatter was heard around her. Many speculated about the prince. But Laraina had a feeling that he was safe. She knew he was a strong and determined person who when his sight was set on something, it often was accomplished.

She turned her gaze back to the royal family. The queen sat serenely but if one looked closer they could see how her highness was worried for her beloved son. It was a dangerous task that had been laid before him. She knew all the princes before her son had done the same; even her Lord Balor had done so in his youth. As the queen she understood this. As a mother she still feared for his safety. Even this uncertainty didn't mar her beautiful features. Her flaxen hair was braided regally and her twinkling crown of interlocking leaves and flowers lay gracefully upon her brow. Her eyes the color of the dawn beheld her people with radiance and peace.

In the distance a horn could be heard from the battlements. Everyone paused their talking, turned to their royal family, and waited. Then all attention was focused to the great doors as they were opened and it was announced:

"My Royal Majesties, Lords and Ladies, Prince Nuada has returned."

Moving within the doorway the summoner fell to one knee and bowed low. The rest of the court did likewise. Prince Nuada walked within the chamber slowly moving towards his father, mother and sister. Before them he knelt in respect then rose. His father came forward touching his son on his shoulder pride shown in his eyes. He turned to his people and spoke.

"Behold, my son Nuada, my heir. He has returned from his long quest. Look upon him now and see that the great god of our ancestors has blessed him." He gently ran his finger over the fresh scar which ran across Nuada's nose and checks. "My son left a boy. He returns a man given the mark of a warrior."

A servant came forward when the king motioned with his finger. A box lay within his hands. King Balor opened it and withdrew the weapon inside. Its spearhead held the symbol of their god. He brought it in front of him placing it outstretched before his son. "Nuada I give this, the spear of Areadbhar, to you in keeping as my father before me gave it thus to me long ago. It cannot be defeated in battle. May it protect you in further conflicts." Nuada took the spear and thanked his father.

Then his mother came to him happiness making her face glow with love. He held her gaze as she spoke. "My beloved son, may the gods bless, guide, and protect you." She bent and kissed his forehead then motioned with her finger and yet another servant came forward. In her hands was a bright red sash with the family seal emblazoned on its center. The queen took it gently and turning back to her son declared: "My son, take this sash and wear it proudly and always remember the oath you have taken. Always remember your people and honor them." He took it and immediately tied it around his waist.

His sister Nuala was the last to present something to her brother. Knowing his preference for music she had a flute made for him. It shown like ivory against the blue velvet of its holder. She knew he would use it as a solace in times of stress. To this day he proudly uses all the gifts except the flute which had been lost years ago.

Back to the present

"Laraina, are you alright?" Nuada asked seeing how quiet she had become.

Laraina opened her eyes and turned to him. "I'm fine My Lord. We'd best get going or these giants might destroy the whole museum."

They continued onward into other rooms searching for any signs the giants had passed through. Laraina was silent while walking by Nuada's side. After moving further into the next hall they came upon an array of swords, halberds, spears, crossbows, and other weapons that were on display according to their age and location of origin. One of these was an unusual war hammer that appeared to have the troll language runes cut into the blade. Seeing this brought back memories for Nuada. He thought of his friend Mr. Wink and all the adventures they had gone on before and during his period of exile.

He reached out and touched his hand to the case. "My friend, you didn't deserve the death you received. You should still be by my side." He was silent for a few moments his head held low clearly still grieving Mr. Wink's passing.

His sadness pulled at her. Wanting to comfort him, Laraina stepped up behind him and reached over to place her hand on his shoulder tenderly. She could feel his aguish. When he took her hand in his, she continued to be there for him. Laraina knew how lonely he must feel now. He needed someone. Someone who he could just let go of all the bottled up emotions he held tightly inside… Someone who would love the man and not just The Prince. She knew suddenly that it was time to show him how much he was loved.

Even when he had raised his head and gazed intently into her eyes, he didn't let go of her hand. Laraina gently touched his cheek. "Nuada, I know your heart is heavy with his loss. Allow me to comfort you. I would never leave your side." To prove this fact she walked into the space of his body and lifting her face to him kissed his warm lips.

At first the kiss was soft and tender then became heated as he crushed her body hard against his holding her fiercely within his strong embrace. Both got lost in the moment and each other. She clung to him and sighed when he began kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear and further down her neck.

Upon hearing a huge thundering, they stopped what they had been doing. "That sounds like it came from upstairs." Nuada grabbed her hand and they both took off towards the sound. Running upstairs they came across a hall that had debris laying everywhere. The wall surrounding the entryway to the Irish Heritage Hall was laced with huge cracks weaving every which way threatening to collapse before them.

The door leading in had been dinted in and slammed into the walls on the other side so hard that they looked like a demolition crew had been there. Taking out their blades the two slowly entered the room and discovered several glass cases that had been thoroughly smashed their contents scroone all over the floor. Seeing movement in the following room, they continued toward the now crashing sound nearby. Reaching the other room they saw what the noise was. Chaos was everywhere.

Hellboy and Liz were fighting a giant. It was roaring at Hellboy as he tried to grab the arm that didn't have a weapon in its hand while at the same time trying not to be cut down by the great flaming sword that kept swinging at him. Liz was inflamed and was trying to get the sword out of its gnarled hand by shooting fireballs at its head to blind it. This only made it even angrier.

They stood beneath the archway and watched for a second. Then seeing an opening Nuada flew forward and using his spear stabbed the leg of the giant then back flipping off the wall he stabbed it again in the exposed area of its side. Laraina ran towards the giant and launched herself onto its back and started cutting into its neck while holding on. The giant shook its body to throw her off but she cut deeper. Hellboy climbed the giant in the front and started punching it in the face. "Damn, why can't you just stay down?" He felt heat on his backside. "Hey Hone," He eyed Liz. "Try aiming at him not me. This is my favorite coat." She stared back at him and rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I've been doing Red?" She called. "My fire isn't affecting him. Do you have a plan B, cuss this isn't working?"

Nuada was still slashing the giant at various parts of its body all the while shifting his footing and flipping out of the way of the oncoming sword. "We must bring it down then get at the heart!" He called between jabs. "Just great!" Hellboy stated. He faced the giant's eyes. "Ok buddy. Nap time." He slammed his stone fist into its face and heard a loud crunch. Laraina noticing the relaxing of the muscles beneath her flipped off its neck and landed on the floor a few feet away. As its eyes closed it groaned once then collapsed causing the tiles to buckle underneath. Nuada plunged his sword through its chest then ripped it out again. All was silent for a few seconds. Each collected themselves and took a breath.

A sudden crack was heard and they all turned to see another giant come rumbling onto the scene. "Oh crap! Not another one! What the hell are these things?" Hellboy called out. "They're Fomorians. An old enemy of my father's." Nuada answered.

The second giant lowered his sword and stomped toward the group. For something that large it moved with purpose and seemed to strategize who to attack first. Noticing Laraina was closer it swung its flaming edge at her. She missed its first swing and managed to slash his heel. The second one she wasn't so lucky. He caught her off guard when she had righted herself. The force of the hit threw her back crashing her body through three glass cases and then slamming her like a rag doll against the wall. The impact knocked the breath from her and she struggled to get it back and stand up.

"Damn." Hellboy muttered. He turned back to the giant. "Anyone ever tell you don't ever hit a lady? Alright, that's it. Now it's your turn." He began walking over to it his fist at the ready.

After watching Laraina thrown this way, Nuada's rage intensified and he angrily attacked the Fomorian with a vengeance. He continued slashing, cutting, and thrusting his spear into its ever growing bleeding body. "You will die for that."

Liz ran over to where Laraina lay struggling to get air back into her lungs. At that moment Abraham reappeared with the other agents. The agents just stood there surprised and watched the fight. Hellboy and Nuada continued taking turns attacking the giant. Abe came over to where Liz was trying to help Laraina. She coughed repeatedly trying to get precious air. They helped her rise and leaned her against the wall. Laraina's sight was hazy. She tried to hold on. Unconsciousness threatened to take her mind. 'No! I must gain my strength… To fight...Must get air.' She felt her body slide down and the last thing she saw was Nuada's concerned face staring at her. Then blackness seized her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first thing Laraina felt was the velvety texture of the blanket that her arms rested on and the pillow under her head. Voices could be heard but remained distant as she fought to regain her senses. Using a meditation exercise she had learned from her mother, she channeled her energy towards listening to her body. Laraina searched within herself for the reason she burned inside. She reached out her mind and was instantly taken back by the intense pain that shot through her. A low moan escaped past her lips, the air rough as it forced its way outwards. Her throat burned and felt like sandpaper. Taking in a breath she began to cough and someone leaned over her bed to help her sit up. Her eyelids raised then closed as they adjusted to the light. She blinked several times until they finally focused.

Nuala sat beside her bed pouring a glass of water. She handed it to her. Laraina drank all of it allowing it's life giving essence to fill her. She felt better after wards. She gazed over at Nuala. " How long have I been out?" She asked. Taking the empty glass and placing it on the night table she replied. " You've been in the healing sleep for five days."

" Five days? That many? I should have healed quicker than that. All that happened was my breath taken from me as I hit the wall. I don't remember getting wounded seriously." She looked around her noticing the room for the first time. She scanned the stark walls and various equipment placed in niches near her bed. Laraina also saw a thin tube sticking out from her right hand. She followed its length with her eyes and found it was attached to a bag filled with light blue fluid which hung from a metal pole. " Where am I? What is this place?" She'd never been in such a cold and empty place.

Nuala answered calmly to comfort her. " This is one of the many rooms of the Medical Department of The BPRD. Do you remember what happened during the last mission?" Laraina thought back to the mission in question and then responded. " I do a little. I remember the fight at the museum then being thrown backwards through glass, but after that things got hazy then there was nothing." Nuala continued. " My brother carried you here himself. He didn't want the human doctors to tend to your wounds. I had to convince him several times that you'd be alright and that I would see to your care personally." She remembered how hostile her brother had been towards the doctors. He'd promised their death if any of them hurt Laraina. " He has been wanting to visit you and check to see how you have fared, but they wouldn't allow it. They told him that you needed to recuperate and that he couldn't be much help to you." Laraina only listened. She could easily see Nuada stubbornly standing outside the door, a menacing scowl on his face, and with his arms folded annoyed by the doctors' edict.

A smiled curved on her face at the thought. Nuala didn't see this because she had turned away to reach for the tray of food she had brought in for Laraina. " Here's some food and drink. I thought you'd be hungry." She placed the tray on a small table that slide over the bed so Laraina could reach it better. " I'll come back later and see how you're doing." With that Nuala left. Laraina gazed around the room again. ' I wonder how much longer I have to stay here.' She picked up the bread and started nibbling on one of the corners. She ate more of the food then pushed the table away and slowly laid back down again. She winced because her side was still sore. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Laraina woke a few hours later and found herself still alone. ' If I only had something to pass the time with.' When she turned to her left, she saw that someone had come and had visited her while she slept. Sitting on the table was a vase of her favorite flowers, lavender, and a thick book. It had a blue cover with golden flowers woven in a fanciful design embossed into the leather. ' I wonder who could have known about my fondness for books and my favorite flower. I didn't tell anyone this.' She reached over and grabbed the book and read the title:

**Famous Poems from The 19****th**** Century**

Laraina started leafing through the tome until she came upon a poem that caught her eye. It was written by a man called Edgar Allan Poe and it was called ' To Helen '. She began reading it aloud. She stopped reading after verses 25-47 which is the following::::::::

_No footsteps stirred: the hated world all slept,_

_Save only thee and me. (Oh Heaven!-Oh, God!_

_How my heart beats in coupling those two words! )_

_Save only thee and me. I paused-- I looked-- _

_And in an instant all things disappeared._

_( Ah, bear in mind this garden was enchanted! )_

_The pearly luster of the moon went out:_

_The mossy banks and the meandering paths,_

_The happy flowers and the repining trees,_

_Were seen no more: the very roses' odors_

_Died in the arms of the adoring airs._

_All, all expired save thee- save less than thou!_

_Save only the divine light in thine eyes,_

_Save but the soul in thine uplifted eyes:_

_I saw but them- they were the world to me:_

_I saw but them, saw only them for hours,_

_Saw only them until the moon went down._

_What wild heart histories seem to lie enwritten_

_Upon those crystalline, celestial spheres;_

_How dark a woe, yet how sublime a hope;_

_How silently serene a sea of pride;_

_How daring an ambition; yet how deep,_

_How fathomless a capacity for love!_

These verses brought many memories back for her... memories long buried she had thought. Painful visions that brought the nightmares raging to the surface. For they spoke of her inner turmoils, her desires, her deepest secrets. She closed the book, laid it back on the table and closed her eyes to the anguish she felt inside. She sighed deeply as silent tears started to run down her cheeks. Laraina cried for her lost past, for the unwavering present, and the unseen future.

Nuala entered the room and seeing her weeping raced over to the bed, sat down and pulled Laraina into her embrace. Laraina continued weeping for a few minutes more then leaving the embrace began to wipe the salty tears away. Nuala found some tissue and handed it to her. " What's happened? Why are you crying? Is your wound hurting you again? Shall I check it?" Nuala asked with concern. " My wound has healed enough where it doesn't really bother me anymore. I was just thinking about my past. "

" Would it help to talk about it?" Nuala questioned. " I really don't like to talk about it. The past holds too much pain for me. " Laraina answered. Nuala had an idea of what at least one of Laraina's issues was-----her brother. She'd seen how Laraina responded to him when he was in the room. The way her eyes would follow his every moment. She'd seen it several times in the past with other women from the court who had wanted her brother. She'd watched as they had wormed their way into his life for one reason or another then left it again. But something in Laraina's gaze spoke of another reason she liked her brother. She hadn't seen the scheming and manipulative gaze that the other women had, but one of love, respect, and longing. Not only had she gained this knowledge by sight alone, but by her clairvoyant abilities as well. While Laraina had been going through the first days of the fever, which was caused by the poison from the Formorian blade that had sliced her side before her body was thrown against the wall at the museum, she had called out for her brother many times. Holding Laraina's hand to comfort her as she fought against this poison, her mind had picked up several pieces of intense emotional images from her. Many concerned her brother. Others held even greater sadness and grief.

She hadn't been able to put all the pieces together, but the ones that did concern her brother she had felt right away. She thought about them now. Then realized that if she knew these thoughts, surely her brother would know them now as well. That was the nature of their bond. Secrets couldn't be kept for long between them. Each knew the other's emotions, fears, and pain. As long as each lived, each could feel the other's thoughts and memories.

----------------- Meanwhile

Nuada paced within the confines of his room a scowl on his face. His anger at not being able to visit Laraina had reached its breaking point. No one had told him of her fate yet. It had been five days since the night encountering the Formorians. Though he knew she would heal quickly, he still wanted to talk to her...to see for himself that she was well. He'd seen how she had fought to gain her strength back in order to continue the fight. Even with the pain that surely racked her body, Laraina's warrior's spirit couldn't easily be defeated. He admired her for that much. But something else drew him to her. Something he couldn't put his finger on... a knowing of some kind that she had. She always seemed to know the right thing to say to him like she knew somehow his own inner turmoils. He'd never spoken about them to anyone, except his sister.

He stopped scowling and thought of Nuala. His sister was the closest person to Laraina right now. She would know how Laraina was. He closed his eyes and reached outwards to touch his sister's mind. Images flooded into his mind, visions of the past which he pushed aside. He focused on her most recent thoughts.

She was sitting with Laraina in a cold and empty room. He sensed immediately that Nuala felt his presence ...gathering information of what she was seeing and her emotions. He felt her gasp at his mind touching hers because she began putting up her shields and fighting him so he couldn't see what she was trying so hard to hide from him. He grinned. ' I will find what you're hiding from me sister. It's only a matter of time.' Nuada prodded her defenses and managed to pull the thoughts from her with very little struggle. Various flashes of Laraina played through his mind. Then he saw what his sister had seen from Laraina's mind.

Nuada saw himself and Laraina's gaze focused on him when he was looking in another direction or doing something else. He watched her reaction to him , the way her eyes studied him, the way they softened as she stared at him with intense longing. Whenever he had turned back, the look would change back to the usual calm that often was displayed there. He noticed how her heart seemed to beat faster when he drew closer to her. He sensed the long suffering of hidden love that she had carried for several centuries. He then heard her voice cry out for him while under the influence of the Formorian's poison which he now knew came from the giant's sword and from her past.

He saw through her eyes his decision to be in exile and leaving his people. He saw himself retreating behind the horizon. He felt her sadness at watching him leave. Her entire body was awash with emotions...emotions that threatened to break her. A lone tear had fallen down her cheek and she had turned away to wipe it away. Then years later after waiting for his return and loosing hope when it didn't happen, she decided that duty would come first in her heart because the pain of continuing to wish was just too much for her to believe in.

After this he withdrew from his sister's mind and mused over this new bit of information. He'd always had women admire him over the centuries. Many more that he'd known on an intimate level, but none had captured his heart. Most had only wanted him because he was The Prince or because of of his fighting prowess that often matched his passions in other areas of his life. This secret of Laraina's intrigued him. ' Why hadn't she approached him long ago? Why hold this feeling inside?' He had to find out why exactly. He remembered back to how she had comforted him at the museum. Then the intensity of the kiss she had given him as well. It was as if all the years of pent up desire leading up to that moment had lingered in that single heated union. Laraina was certainly different than all the other women he'd known. He wondered how she would react when she found out he knew her secret. A smile played across his face. ' This could prove very interesting to see what could happen.'

Nuala felt her brother pull away from her mind. He now knew Laraina's secret. How would he react to Laraina now? Should she tell her that he knows? Nuala didn't want her new friend to be hurt. From the mumblings she had heard come from Laraina while the sickness held her in it's grasp, she had seen many terrible events in her long life. She wanted happiness for her. Nuala knew how harsh her brother could be towards people. Even before The Great War, she'd watched him grow more introverted and irritable as the issues of The Humans had become more serious as they continued to push The Fey further away from their lands. Not only had it become a critical development for the kingdom, but a personal quest for her brother.

Laraina watched the various emotions play across Nuala's face and wondered what had suddenly upset her. Was she thinking of her Abraham perhaps or something more troubling. Like her brother? Hopefully nothing's befallen him. No. She wouldn't think that. When Nuala had collected herself she smiled down at her.

" The doctor's said you are free to go now. If you'd like I could get some more appropriate clothes from your room."

" Yes, that would be fine." She touched the hospital gown. " I don't think I like this flimsy cloth. It's too rough against my skin. I have a few gowns in my belongs. I think the purple one will do. " Laraina gently grabbed Nuala's hands. " Thanks for all your help. "

Nuala nodded then left the room. She came back within 15 minutes. Laraina moved to get out of the bed. She had already removed the offending needle from her hand and laid the tube over the metal pole. Placing her feet on the floor, she pushed herself up to stand slowly. The cold tiles of the floor made her shiver. She looked down and felt a cool breeze behind her as well. Laraina reached behind her to feel that the gown was open in the e back. She hurried covered her naked backside and turned around.

Nuala noticed the long jagged scar that ran the length of Laraina's side and continuing onto her lower back. Laraina reached down and took the under-gown from the bed where Nuala had placed it a few moments ago along with other items. Her brush and hair ties lay next to the rest of the gown. She ran her fingers over the delicately sewn flowers and interwoven leaves that covered the cream colored muslin cloth. Nuala turned away as Laraina ripped off the hospital gown and placed the other gown over her head letting it's length fall about her.

When she knelt down to get the outer-gown, Nuala stepped over to help. The design was a simple one but just as elegant as the under-gown was. The collar rested slightly above her bosom and off her soft shoulders. The violet sleeves were smooth against her upper arms until they reached her elbows. Below flared the sleeves of the under-gown. Violet material of the outer gown lay on the outer portion where it cradled against her elbow. (_Just think of the flared sleeves that medieval women wore with their gowns_) Nuala helped to tighten the side laces of the dress being careful not to do it too tight. Laraina then leaned down and picked up the leather belt, which was crafted with vines, and positioned around her small waist. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on her shear leggings and slippers.

Laraina grabbed her brush and was going to brush her long hair when Nuala offered to do it for her. Nodding they both sat on the bed. After running through her tresses til they shone, Nuala plaited Laraina's hair so that her Elven ears could be seen clearly. The braids lay in front of them to rest on her exposed shoulders. Getting up from the bed she felt like herself again. She gazed around the room once more then into the small mirrior near the sink in the bathroom. She couldn't remember the last time she had looked so feminine. ' Too long.' She thought. Taking up her brush and flowers she announced:

" Ok, I'm ready now."

The women left the room and entered the hall and started down the empty corridor. They only passed a few agents. ' That's odd.' Laraina thought. ' Normally this place is crawling with several people. Where is everyone?' The ones they went by stopped what they were doing and eyed them both as they continued onward. The male agents seemed to stare longer than necessary. But not sarcastically...more like glances of open interest. 'Hmmm. Now what's got them acting so differently?' One even smiled at her as she walked close by him.

They soon found out where everyone was. They were moving towards the training arena when they saw a crush of people in a tight group struggling to look inside the room. Laraina and Nuala gazed at each other questioningly. When they reached the tail end of this group a few of the agents turned. Seeing that Princess Nuala stood there with her they began to move away towards the wall to let them both enter. Coming to the doorway they peered in and found still more people inside the crowded room.

Liz and Abraham saw them and motioned them over. They went to the front of the agents and came to stand beside them both. Nuala walked over to Abe and took his hand a loving smile aimed at his now turned down face. Liz lead Laraina a little further down until she stopped near a clearing where they could see better.

Laraina followed Liz wondering what was going on. She got her answer when she turned to see Nuada and Hellboy standing in the middle of the arena floor staffs held in each other's hands. Both were shirtless which made Laraina swallow slowly. She looked over at Liz. " What's going on?" She asked. Liz gazed back to her after watching HB. " Oh this?, the guys like to test each other on occasion. You know how it is with men...always trying to prove who's better?" She noticed Laraina's appearance and commented: " Nice dress. It suits you." " Thanks. I needed to get out of my armor sometimes. I'm sure you understand." She fingered HB. " Oh yeah. I do. "

Laraina turned back and caught Nuada staring at her. His eyes appraised her. She could feel the heat of his stare. When he started walking over to her, she tried to pull herself together and slow her heart from pounding so much. He stopped in front of her and taking her hand in his started talking. " I see your well. Have you come to see me train? " He said as he leaned in closer to her ear. When he spoke again his breath gently caressed her ear, which was extremely sensitive to the touch, as Elves' ears are. " Will you give me a prize when I win? " Laraina tried not to stutter when she answered him. She looked straight into his mischievous eyes and smiled nervously. " We'll see. " Nuada just smiled back, a sly grin on his face.

He then went back into the center of the arena where HB was waiting a hand lazily atop the staff. As Nuada neared Hellboy questioned sarcastically. " So, wanna press your luck yet again? " He held out the staff at the ready. Nuada quickly pulled his hair up and tied it then began to slowly walk around the mat like a tiger sizing up it's rival. He replied in a serious tone. " Luck has nothing to do with it." He paced a few feet then struck out the first blow with lightning speed which sent HB back a few steps. A little grin played across his face. HB shifted his footing and positioned himself again now totally focused. " OK, so you wanna play dirty do you? Two can play that game Elf. " He smiled slyly. He stepped forward and threw out a hit of his own. Nuada deflected it with ease and counter attacked bringing the staff around his body to knock HB hard in his ribs. " You're too slow Demon." Nuada taunted.

Hellboy rubbed his sore ribs briefly then glared at Nuada. " That all you got pretty boy?" He ran at him swinging the staff. Nuada blocked it again and swung back. HB dodged it and thrust his weapon out again. Nuada saw it and ducked bringing up his staff in an arc hoping to trip HB, but HB jumped, swung his staff downwards and clipped Nuada hard on his exposed shoulder. HB grinned. " Too slow huh? Who's slow now? Care for some more?" He motioned his fingers towards himself. Nuada just scowled back. He moved forward and thrust out the staff offensively towards HB wanting to smack the ridiculous smile from his face. He moved in close and attacked with the speed of a cobra striking outwards.

HB tried his best to deflect it but came up short and was knocked off balanced which forced him to one knee. He spoke under his breath. " That's it. Now I'm pissed." He jumped up and took aim at Nuada. " Enough of the fancy showmanship Elf, you want a real fight you got one now. I'm not playing games now. " He shifted his weight on the balls of his feet and moved to engage Nuada who at this point had been starting to get bored.

Nuada justed looked at him questioning his next move. When HB thrust out the staff again with precise aim this time, Nuada, to his astonishment, was actually pushed back by the brute strength of the hit which HB inflicted. ' About time he started sparring correctly.' He thought. Taking his stance again they continued to battle each other with more concentrated attacks and defenses.

Laraina had kept her eyes on Nuada the whole time. She watched the graceful play of his muscles from his efforts of this training exercise. Each movement he made was fluid. Elven warriors were renown for their fighting prowess. With Nuada, the staff became a natural extension of his already battle hardened body.

They continued sparring for several minutes longer. Each giving their all as if fighting for real. For every couple of missed hits the next one would connect. Laraina managed to turn her head away when she heard a low moan come from Nuala. She rushed over to her and Abe. Abe was holding onto Nuala so she wouldn't collapse. She was starting to look very ill. She placed a hand over her forehead to check for a temperature. But didn't feel any difference.

" What's wrong with her Abraham?" She gently took Nuala's hand in hers with concern. Abraham answered in a slightly menacing voice. " It's the bond between her and her brother. When one gets injured the other one feels the pain." He pointed to Nuada who continued to spar with HB in the middle of the room.

Laraina gazed over to Nuada as well. Then it dawned on her. She looked back and forth at him and Nuala. Her eyes got big and she swallowed. ' What else do they share, I wonder?'. She remembered all the things that she had told Nuala. Secret thoughts that she had spoken aloud, the deepest wishes of her heart. ' Oh no. This is not good.' Laraina looked at Abraham. " Can you pick her up? She must rest. Where is your room? " She got up and after Abraham lifted Nuala gently into his arms he started out of the room with her following.

She walked beside him as he went through the corridor. " Does this happen a lot then? Her getting these pains? " Abraham gazed down at her. " This is only one of the affects of their bond. They can see each others' thoughts as well. She's like me. She can read people and objects." Abe gazed lovingly at Nuala. " I wish she didn't have the damn bond with him. I don't like to see her in pain. If I knew a way to break it, I would do so. "

Laraina nodded. " Hasn't anyone tried to find a way?" She thought out loud. " Surely someone should know. Perhaps someone from The Troll Market? " Abe thought about this suggestion. " Hmm. Didn't think of that. I will do some research. " In a matter of minutes they appeared at a door. " This is it." Laraina opened it and motioned him inside. He walked over to the large bed which sat towards the back wall and lay Nuala on it. " Is there anything I can do to help? Shall I get something for her? Nuala helped me through my tough time and I want to return the favor. "

Abe gazed over and then answered. " Yes, I do. Make her brother stop fighting with HB. If I was able, I would do something myself. I will stay here with her." He ran a hand lightly over Nuala's cheek. Laraina took that as a sign to leave. She exited the room and went to her own room which was a little further down the hall. Inside she sat the plant and brush on the table. ' Just how am I gonna stop him from sparring with HB? I can't just walk over to him and ask him to stop. ' She sat on the edge of the bed and thought. " I must stop him."

Laraina got up with a determined look on her face. A plan forming in her mind. She left her room and went back to the training arena. When she arrived she noticed that most of the agents had dispersed and had gone back to their duties. Inside she found Liz standing by Hellboy who was sitting on one of the benches nearby. Nuada wasn't in the room. She walked over to them. Hellboy looked up and grinned, a little bit of blood running down from his brused lip. " Hey Laraina, How's it going? Glad to see you feeling better. You had all of us scared a little. Damn, you're pretty tough. After seeing what the giant did to you and all." He grimaced in pain as Liz checked his ribs which stilled stung from the whack Nuada gave him.

" Where's Prince Nuada? " She asked next. They both looked up. " He's in his room most likely. " " And where might that be?" Laraina asked again. They told her and then she headed to it. But when she stood in front of his door, she began to have second thoughts. She was about to turn away when the door opened with Nuada standing just inside. His eyes flashed brightly as if annoyed that someone would bother him. Laraina had seen that stare of his before. It was usually before a battle or when he'd become angered over something. But it didn't frighten her.

Laraina raised her chin and stared back showing him that she wasn't afraid of him. When he saw it was only Laraina he began to relax and opened the door more for her. She walked inside and waited for the door to close. When she turned around again he was standing right in front of her. She gazed up into his eyes and began talking.

" Well, I hope you're happy. Your sister's in pain because of you." Her violet eyes flared with anger. She pointed a finger towards his chest. He took it and bringing it up to his lips kissed it. Laraina froze. Humor was present in this eyes as he watched her reaction to his kiss. She blinked then stammered " What are you doing? " When she tried to take her hand away he kept it close to his chest. Nuada leaned inward and spoke quietly. " I won the contest. Time to collect the prize." Laraina tried not to show just how much his attention was affecting her. Her traitorous body was thinking otherwise because it leaned toward him. Anymore of this and her control would break. She ducked under his arm and went around the table. That didn't stop him though. It only made him more determined. He leap over the table and pinned her against the wall with both his hands pressed beside her.

Laraina's eye's got bigger and her breathe became shallower. She couldn't dodge him now. Her heart was beating fiercely seeming to echo through the silence of the room. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she found him smiling at her with a twinkle in his fiery eyes. " Why are you so skittish? It's like you're afraid of me. " He raised a hand and gently ran his hand over her cheek then further down her neck to rest on her shoulder. He felt her shudder at his touch. He brought her chin up so he could gaze into her striking eyes. " You're so beautiful. Like a rare flower. " When he leaned down to give her a kiss, she managed to escape but only a few feet because he grabbed her and in the process of doing so they fell back onto the bed. Laraina found herself truly trapped because Nuada had partially fallen on her. She started shifting under his weight to get free. " I wouldn't do that if I were you or we'll both be in trouble." He said with a grin on his face. " Let me up please." He didn't move....only stared down at her. When he finally captured her lips and began passionately kissing her a second later, all thought disappeared and instinct took over. She pulled him closer and entangled her hands in his hair and just let herself go... freeing all the pent up desire she'd held inside for so long.


End file.
